Sweetest Beginnings
by LadyStiff
Summary: Auror partners Potter and Malfoy get into a dangerous situation on a mission. As they use all their wits to stay alive, feelings come to the surface which both find challenging to resist. But do they even want to resist? ADULT CONTENT/SLASH


**Authors Note: Okay, this is my first official slash piece. Suffice it to say I am extremely nervous, but hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Extreme sexual situations ahead.**

Sweetest Beginnings

Harry Potter wasn't happy with himself at the moment. The situation they were in had completely gotten out of hand, and the worst of it?

It was entirely his fault.

'This is entirely your fault, Potter,' muttered Malfoy.

'Shut up, Malfoy,' Harry whispered, trying not to give their location away. They were huddled side by side, on their belly, in a cramped cave in the forest of Snowdonia, Wales; they had been sent there on a mission by the Auror Department.

There had been disappearances in this very forest and the previous investigators sent by Magical Law Enforcement had vanished, hence why Draco and Harry were there to find out what happened.

They hadn't been partners for very long, only four months now, but their record was impeccable and their teamwork, notwithstanding their constant griping, was flawless. No one would ever have thought that putting these two together would work out so fantastically, as mission after mission was solved without much mishap and done better than anyone had ever seen before.

Their previous partners had all asked for transfers, stating that Harry was too reckless; Draco to condescending in his own intelligence, and for their own safety would like to get far from the two as they could manage. Draco and Harry were the only ones without partners and Kingsley had no other option but put the two of them together. Suffice it to say Harry hadn't been happy at the time, but now Harry's outlook was a bit different.

Draco had crawled under Harry's skin with his dry sense of humour and bossy ways. Harry would never have thought it but throughout their partnership, Draco had always had Harry's back and Harry looked forward to seeing him every day. They still argued, but only because it had become a habit and secretly they both enjoyed it.

Now, here they were, being stalked by a dangerous magical creature with minimal hope for escape and yes, it was all Harry's fault.

Once they had taken a glimpse of the beast, they should have retreated and gained more information on what the hell the thing was. Both Draco and Harry had been stumped. Instead, in the typical Potter fashion, he had lunged forward, wand blazing into a situation they were hopelessly unprepared for.

Draco had tried to stop him, but after he saw there was absolutely no chance of pulling Harry back, had followed him into the fray, covering him from the back.

None of their spells were working, were just bouncing off the creature, that must somehow be impervious to magic. Draco missed the Things long, sharp talons by mere millimetres and Harry had already been knocked onto his face once.

Things weren't looking good, so they had to make a run for it.

The creature had found a potential feast of fresh human meat, so it was unlikely it would give up eventually—it was determined to have them. Draco and Harry had put as many protective spells around their hovel as they could but weren't sure it would help against the creature. They were lying as still and quiet as they possible could and worse, it had started to rain, and the ground they were lying on was turning sticky and muddy.

Things looked grim indeed.

'So, what's the plan, Potter?'

'We need to move soon. We're sitting ducks in here.'

'Agreed,' Malfoy said, 'and any plan on taking out that disgusting thing?'

'Not the foggiest,' Harry said wryly, looking over at Draco.

Draco looked back at Harry and did the worst possible thing for Harry's mentality—he graced Harry with one of the cheekiest, sexiest smiles Harry had ever seen and Harry's heart stopped.

It happened so quickly, Draco was already looking away again, checking the scene outside carefully. It gave Harry the chance to regain his equilibrium, but the damage was done and despite the cold and wet, and the menacing growls reaching them, he began to grow painfully hard in his trousers.

Harry was so staggered and fuzzy, he didn't realise Draco was speaking.

'What?' Harry asked stupidly.

Draco rolled his eyes before obviously repeating his previous words, 'I didn't recognise it before but I think I do now. It was in one of the textbooks I took out for a bit of extra reading at Auror training. I remember the picture but the details are hazy. I do know they're supposed to be very rare. There hasn't been a sighting in nearly a hundred years. They're forest dwellers and prey on any suspecting person who wonders into their woods.'

'Very helpful, Draco,' Harry said sarcastically. Harry knew he was being the unhelpful one by being so antagonistic, but he wanted to be back on equal footing with Malfoy, and fighting with Draco had always been second nature.

His attempt was completely ignored by Draco however, as Malfoy only carried on with his musings, obviously racking up any detail he could remember in that beautiful mind of his.

_Beautiful mind?_ What was Harry thinking?

'There was something in there about... about reflections. I feel like that's vital somehow. Why can't I remember?' Draco growled in frustration.

'If anyone can work it out, it's you, Draco,' Harry stated absent-mindedly, distracted by a malevolent howl somewhere to the right. It was getting closer.

'What?' It was Draco's turn to sound stupid and Harry suddenly realised what he had said.

'Well...' Harry sputtered and completely flustered, 'well, you were the best in class and-and aced all the exams and stuff. You always remember those kinds of things-' He cut himself off, when he realised he was rambling and he definitely couldn't meet Draco's eyes.

'Oh, I have you all figured out, Harry Potter.' Draco stated and he sounded happy, 'You like me!'

Harry was sputtering again.

'No need to deny it. It isn't as if I don't like you too.'

Harry blinked a couple of time, staring open-mouthed at Draco, and oh god, there was that smile again. Harry was practically blinded by that smile.

He must have been quiet for too long because Harry could see Draco closing up again. That beautiful smile disappeared and the warmth in those grey eyes vanished, like shutters closing over a window.

'Wait...' Harry said, trying to salvage the situation, 'Malfoy...'

'Forget about it, Potter. Let's just get out of this mess.'

Harry tried to say something, he really did, but it was obvious the moment had passed and Draco was right, now wasn't the time. Harry was determined to fix this though, Draco had offered something Harry desperately wanted and nothing would stop him this time.

Draco continued speaking, 'I'm sure the creature hates the sight of its reflection. Can't blame it really, ugly bastard. So I think we should transfigure something into a mirror. It's a start anyway.'

'Like what?' Harry wanted to kick himself. He was an Auror for heaven's sake, he could transfigure a stupid mirror out of anything.

Draco seemed to be in agreement of Harry's thoughts because he once more rolled his eyes,' Anything, Potter. Are you an Auror or aren't you?'

Harry sighed and shuffled back all the while grazing his hand over the ground, looking for anything suitable in their little cave. The sound of his body scraping over the ground must have alerted the beast because a terrifying howl sounded right outside. That's just great, Harry thought, here was him and Malfoy gabbing the whole time to one another, and a bit of scraping had alerted it.

Harry wasn't sure if it could or couldn't see them, but the monsters sense of smell and hearing must have been good because they could hear it padding closer.

Harry redoubled his effort at finding a suitable object. 'How big do you want it?'

Despite the seriousness of their situation, a stifled laugh sounded from Malfoy and in a choked voice replied, 'Oh, above average is the best, don't you think?'

'Fuck off, Malfoy,' Harry said, but he was also holding back laughter, the type that came right from the belly. Before either of them knew it, and to no thought of the carnivorous creature stalking them, Harry and Draco burst into gales of laughter. They abruptly stopped short when something massive leapt over their heads and into their little cave.

Harry was thankfully in his right mind as he rolled over until he bumped into the cave wall. Excellent thing too as the monster was crouched exactly where Harry had previously been lying, and the only reason they were both still alive was because the monster must have knocked its immense skull on the cave roof, dazing it for a few precious seconds.

'Run!' Harry cried, taking Malfoy's hand and bolting out the cave.

'Head to high ground!' Malfoy yelled over the rush of rain and crash of thunder.

They both ran as fast as they could over rocks and slippery moss covering every surface. Harry refused to let go of Draco's hand and was practically dragging him up the hill—Harry was faster than most people.

They could hear the sound of pursuit; Harry couldn't see anything through the heavy rain and his wet, fogged up glasses. He and Draco were throwing all kinds of spells over their shoulder, hoping to slow the creature down until they could get into a better position.

Their odds weren't looking good.

Harry should be feeling grim and scared but having Draco's hand in his, made feeling that hard. How could he feel so happy at a time like this? His whole body felt light and his head full of the fact that Draco liked him.

It gave Harry the incentive to get out of this situation alive... with Draco.

The ground finally leveled out and Harry shouted over the rain at Draco, 'You sort out the mirror! I'll cover you!'

Draco didn't waste time responding, he dove to the side and started searching frantically. Harry turned and got a Shield up just in time. The creature bounced off Harry's Shield so hard, it made Harry stagger back a step.

Harry's Shields were pretty strong, one of the strongest there were, but it wouldn't hold up against the force the creature was exerting on it for very long.

It was walking back a few meters, before galloping straight for Harry and hitting the Shield again and again. Despite the rain, Harry could feel himself start to sweat and his arm was shaking with the effort to keep his Shield up. Harry could feel it begin to weaken however and knew it could only take a few more hit before it dissipated completely.

'How are we doing, Draco?' Harry yelled.

'Done!' Harry heard him shout back and he risked a look behind him and saw a fully transfigured, full length mirror with elaborate gold border. Harry had to roll his eyes—typical Malfoy.

'Get it into position and I'll let the Shield down when the time is right.'

The mirror should have been heavy but Malfoy must have charmed it lighter because he easily positioned it next to Harry.

'You're sure about this, Draco?'

'No, but it's the only plan we've got.'

Harry nodded decisively, 'When I say 'Now', yeah?'

Draco tensed and waited.

Harry waited until the beast was in position to lunge once more and when the thing was about to hit the shield, he shouted, 'Now!'

He quickly let down the shield and the creature was completely obscured by the huge mirror and Draco's body. The force of the creature hitting the mirror was great enough to push both of the men down to the soggy ground. They rolled out of the way and immediately crouched in a defensive position but the creature was no longer there.

Draco and Harry looked around and then at the mirror lying flat on the muddy ground, the rain making spatters on the glass.

As one, they both stepped closer and looked into the mirror. Instead of looking into their own reflection, they saw the creature in it; clawing viciously at the glass, not unlike a dog at a door wanting entrance, and gnashing its fangs nastily at them.

'Jeez, but it's ugly.' Draco said and Harry laughed.

'What now?' Harry asked.

'Obvious isn't it?' Draco stated with a shrug, 'We destroy the mirror.'

Harry nodded, 'Would you like the honours?'

'Sure,' Draco said, and the smile was back again. He raised his wand and eyed Harry speculatively, Harry raised a brow.

Draco brought his attention back to the mirror and with a wave of his wand cried 'Confringo!' and the mirror exploded into flames, the shards disintegrating almost immediately and the rain dousing the flames before they had a chance to blaze.

'Nicely done,' Harry said, admiringly.

'Thanks,' Draco said, looking up at Harry, once more closed off. 'We should go.'

Before Draco could move, Harry had taken the few steps necessary toward him and covered Draco's lips with his.

Draco was frozen for a second and then his arms wrapped crushingly around Harry, pulling him closer. Their tongues duelled furiously, the rain falling in rivulets between them, making the slide of their lips achingly erotic.

Harry groaned as he carded his fingers through Draco's soaked hair and thrusting his erection against the blond. Draco bit Harry's lip in approval, taking Harry's buttocks in his hands and firmly grinding their painfully hard erections together. Harry shivered at the hot feeling this caused and he had to pull his lips away from Draco, not releasing the blonds head for anything.

'We need to get out of this rain,' Harry panted, looking deeply into Draco's dilated eyes. Draco was staring at Harry as if he couldn't believe he was in Draco's arms, his lips were parted and he was also panting lightly. Draco hadn't let go of Harry's arse and kept on rubbing against him.

'Too far,' Draco murmured, raining tiny kiss after kiss on Harry's parted lips, 'Anti-Apparition wards, remember?'

He was now tugging at the buttons of Harry's Auror robes and Harry had to focus on why they needed to get out of here, 'I'm not going to let the first time we shag be in the mud and rain. I want you in my bed.'

Draco was relentless though, as he bared Harry's chest and ran his hand down his belly, raking over Harry's happy trail, 'Well I don't know what you suggest but I'm not going to make the five mile hike to the nearest Apparition Point without having you first.'

Harry gritted his teeth in sexual frustration and grabbed Draco's wrists before he could undo his belt, 'Just give me a moment, Draco.'

'No,' Draco said petulantly, as he trailed his lips down Harry's neck.

'Please?' Harry whispered cajolingly.

Draco sighed, leaning his forehead against Harry's chest obviously digging deep for some sort of control, 'Fine! You have one minute.' Draco stepped back and took a good look at the very dishevelled and utterly debauched Harry Potter in front of him, 'Make that thirty seconds.'

Harry gave him his loopy grin before turning his back on him—the sight of Draco wasn't helping his concentration either.

He tried to push his frustration aside but then decided to use it to his advantage, focussing all the pent up longing he could into his centre and letting his magic go in such a powerful wave it made the hair on the back of his head stand up. They felt a shift of magical charge and something seemed to crumple around them.

Harry let out a whooshing breath and turned around to once more face Draco whose face was slack with shock, 'Did you just...?'

Harry wasn't really listening; he had done what he intended to and now Draco had no chance of escaping him. He stalked toward Draco, who grinned naughtily as Harry got closer. 'You just took down the whole Anti-Apparition wards.'

'Yep,' Harry said, grabbing Draco at his belt buckle and dragging him closer.

'You didn't think of doing that, I don't know, when we were about to get mauled to death?' Harry was now rubbing his nose up and down Draco's neck, sniffing his rainy, Draco scent and pulled out his wand to Disapparate them both.

'Didn't have the incentive I do now.'

Draco laughed, now gripping Harry close again, 'You're mental. You know we are going to get into so much shite when we tell them.'

'I don't care,' Harry said, before raising his wand and disappearing with a small pop, taking Draco with him.

They landed in Harry's bedroom, dripping water and mud all over his carpet. They didn't care about that either. They were too involved in stripping every piece of clothing they were wearing off.

Harry was busy peeling Draco's wet, white shirt off his shoulders, sucking in a breath at how beautiful Draco's chest was.

'Christ, Malfoy,' Harry murmured in awe.

Draco just smiled, distracted when Harry's pants came into view as Harry stepped out of his trousers. His erection was prominent against the wet silk and Harry nearly came right there, when Draco cupped his length through the silk.

Harry had to concentrate on getting Draco's trousers off and did some staring of his own when Draco's erection sprang free.

'You're not wearing any pants.' Harry said, staring at his sleek, beautiful cock rising out of a smattering of blond curls.

Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow in a fleeting dare, 'No, I'm not.'

Harry slowly reached forward to grip his length and he was happy to see Draco's smirk vanish as he closed his eyes in rapture.

Harry pushed Draco back until the back of his knees hit Harry's bed. He sat down quickly, leaning back on the palms of his hands and staring up at Harry and his tented boxers. Draco's eyes widened when he got onto his knees between Draco's thighs.

'Harry...' Draco murmured, obviously quite shocked although Harry wasn't sure why.

'Shh,' Harry whispered, giving him a naughty grin before bending and taking the tip of Draco's cock into his mouth. He heard a garbled groan as he lick around the head, then taking him deep into his throat.

'Christ, Harry, you're good.' Draco said but wasn't obviously having a dark thought, 'You've done this before.' The relief was all over Draco's face when Harry merely shook his head, not bothering to lift his head from his cock to answer properly. 'You're a natural then. Typical Potter!'

Harry brought his lips away and glared up at Draco, 'Would you just shut up and enjoy this?'

Draco smiled, running his hand through Harry's dark mass of hair, 'Shutting.'

With a fleeting grin, Harry went back to work, expressing his devotion by his enthusiasm to please Draco and by the noises Draco was making, he was far off.

'Harry, stop, I'm going to come!'

Instead of stopping, Harry only continued, picking up the pace until Draco's hips were raising and Harry felt hot, salty fluid splash the back of his throat. His throat worked hard to swallow every drop and he wasn't disappointed by the taste either.

He lifted his face up to look at Draco but found him lying flat on his back, panting loudly. Harry climbed onto the bed next to him, lying on his side as he stared into Draco's blissful face.

'You okay?' Harry asked, proud at the state he had left the delectable and now completely messy blond.

Draco lazily lifted his lashes, the silver of his eyes peeking through his lids, 'Better than. That was amazing.'

Harry smiled and leaned down to gently kiss Draco's lips before pulling back again.

'You can if you want.' Draco said suggestively, looking deeply into Harry's emerald gaze.

'I do want,' Harry said, but had to shrug his shoulders wryly, 'I'm just not very sure how to go about it.'

Draco sat up on his elbows and stared at Harry incredulously, 'You've really not shagged a man before.'

'No,' Harry shook his head, still happily smiling at Draco, 'let's just say you're very special.'

'Of course I am,' Draco said arrogantly, but he was grinning as he said it. Draco scooted up the bed until his head hit the pillow, his flaccid penis lying gently on his thigh.

'First, take those off,' he stated, nodding toward Harry's boxers. Harry did what he was told before crawling up the bed toward him.

'Very nice, Potter,' and Harry blushed becomingly. 'Come here.' Draco whispered.

They kissed for the longest time, Draco's already hardening cock rubbing seductively against Harry's. 'Where's my wand,' Draco muttered against Harry's lips.

'Dunno,' Harry was much too interested in what they were doing than to worry about Draco's wand, Harry didn't even think why he wanted it.

'Accio wand,' Draco spoke hopefully, and muttered 'Thank Merlin' when it slapped against the palm of his hand. He cast a couple of 'preparation' spell on himself and widened his thighs so Harry was once more between them.

'Start with one finger,' Draco murmured and Harry got up on his knees until Draco's legs were draped over Harry thighs. Harry inserted a finger, amazed by the tightness, as he moved it in and out.

'Yes, like that.' Draco once more had his eyes closed and his lips were parted in pleasure, 'Another one.'

Harry did as he was told and instinctively crooked his fingers up, and was taken back when Draco arched his back and let out an animalistic growl.

'Are you alright? Did I hurt you?' Harry asked, worriedly.

'Do that again. Oh fuck, that was good.' Draco's teeth were gritted and he had begun to lightly perspire.

Harry began fucking Draco with his fingers, reaming the special spot repeatedly, even adding a third finger. He was really enjoying Draco's reactions and thought he could do this all night. Draco just looked so damn beautiful.

'Now Harry, I need you in me now.'

Harry got closer, positioned his cock to Draco's entrance and slowly began to push in—pushing deeper and deeper, until he was fully seated in the amazing man beneath him. He couldn't believe how fucking tight and hot it felt, nothing he's ever experienced or will ever experience with someone else again.

Harry began to move slowly, not sure how hard to push, but Draco would have none of that, 'I'm not going to break, Potter. Fuck me hard.'

Harry picked up the pace, slamming into Draco, as he moved perfectly in sync with him. He found if he tilted his hips slightly, it would hit that spot inside Draco again. All he could feel was sensation and the movement of Draco beneath him.

He knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Harry had the mind to remember Draco's neglected cock and as his rhythm became less perfect and more irregular; he took Draco in hand and began stroking his length in time with his thrusts. It wasn't the most immaculate hand job ever, but it seemed to do the job as Draco began to come again, spilling onto his muscled stomach. The pulsing around Harry's cock was too much for him to handle, as his sight became hazy and his mind went completely blank. He collapsed on top of Draco and felt his arms surround him lovingly.

After a few moments, Harry slid off him and lazily lolled his head on Draco's shoulder, 'That was incredible.'

Draco said something intelligible but what sounded like agreement.

'I've wanted to do that for the longest time,' Draco finally said.

'You have?' Harry asked lazily, stealing Draco's wand and muttering a cleaning charm on both of them.

'Yes, before we even became partners.' This was news to Harry who looked at him perplexingly. 'Don't be stupid, Harry. Why do you think I've always goaded you into fights? It was better than not having any interaction with you at all.'

Harry leaned down and kissed him deeply, 'Well, I'm yours now. What do you intend to do with me now you have me?'

Draco raised an eyebrow, 'Interesting proposition. We can start by me fucking you this time and take it from there.'

Harry grinned and leaned in closer, 'That's the best offer I've ever had.'

End.


End file.
